La Baguette cachée de Dumbledore
by Omiganox
Summary: En route pour aller chercher l'Horcruxe de Lord Voldemort caché dans un lieu reculé, Harry Potter et Albus Dumbledore doivent néanmoins effectuer un détour pour conjurer une défense du mage noir. Cependant, l'annulation de ce sortilège demandera au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps des efforts dont il n'est certainement plus capable... Des auteurs et Haddock sont en guest !


D'abord caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry attendit patiemment que Rosemerta finit sa conversation avec Dumbledore. Elle ne dura pas longtemps, mais chaque seconde perdue profitait à leurs ennemis, et notamment Voldemort. Détruire cet Horcruxe devrait être la priorité du moment, mais le directeur de Poudlard savait rester courtois en ces heures sombres. Quand la patronne du bar « Les trois Balais » eût finie, visiblement déçue par la réponse du vieil homme quant à son choix de la soirée, elle retourna à l'intérieur de son établissement. Harry put donc rejoindre sans problème Dumbledore sur le chemin du pub « La Tête de Sanglier ». Enlevant sa cape, il devint visible aux yeux de son mentor. Ravi de sa présence, celui-ci perdit néanmoins son petit sourire pour prendre un air sérieux. D'une voix hésitante, il prit la parole :

.

– Harry, j'ai oublié de te parler d'une dernière chose dans mon bureau.

– De quoi s'agit-il, professeur ? Demanda l'intéressé, intrigué.

– Eh bien, en me rendant à notre future destination pour la première fois, il m'avait sembler sentir une protection magique… Répondit le directeur, l'air songeur. D'ordinaire, Tom sait camoufler subtilement ses cachettes. Mais il lui a semblé sûr de placer une barrière supplémentaire dans le cas où je me rappelais encore de son passé.

– Eh bien, dans ce cas, nous devrions annuler son sortilège ! Réfléchit Harry de vive voix. Savez-vous comment vous y prendre, ou même connaissez-vous un moyen pour passer à travers ?

– La deuxième solution ne me paraît pas très sûr ; de plus, comme il s'agit de Lord Voldemort, un passage en force serait un moyen efficace pour nous de découvrir la mort, soupira Dumbledore. Non, en poussant mes analyses à ce moment et en effectuant quelques recherches à Poudlard, j'ai pu trouvé l'endroit exact d'où le sortilège a été lancé. Il suffirait alors d'en venir à bout pour pouvoir atteindre notre destination…

– Et quel est cet endroit, professeur ?

– Oh, tu le sauras bien assez tôt… Déclara Dumbledore en lui tendant son bras droit.

.

Agrippant le membre du professeur, Harry et ce dernier transplanèrent sans tarder. Arrivés à destination, lorsqu'il retrouva ses esprits, le jeune sorcier vit qu'ils étaient arrivés dans une forêt boisée. Près d'eux se trouvaient une maison en bois en piteuse état, une jeep grise et un arbre avec, à ses racines, deux grands tonneaux renversées. La propriété était entretenue, de part l'herbe coupée et une barrière de bois de bonne facture qui entourait le terrain. Le jeune homme vit ensuite deux chiens adultes couchés dans les cylindres de bois proches, tous les deux attachés à leur niche par une corde. L'un d'eux était un Saint-Hubert au collier bistre ; quant à l'autre, il ne reconnut pas sa race, mais il s'aperçut néanmoins qu'il avait un pelage gris, des sourcils marrons démesurés et un collier rouge. Sans lumière provenant de la bicoque, le propriétaire devait être aussi assoupi que ses chiens… Au loin, malgré l'obscurité ambiante, il vit une seconde maison à un étage, dont une petite colonne de fumée s'élevait depuis la cheminée. Une grange figurait à côté, indiquant que cet habitant était un fermier ou un agriculteur. Avec le ciel dégagé – quoiqu'un peu nuageux – et une lune resplendissante, la nuit était tranquille, et tout ce monde roupillaient tranquillement. Difficile donc d'imaginer qu'un sortilège d'un mage noir ait pu être lancé à cet endroit !

.

Inspirant un grand coup, Dumbledore s'éloigna un peu du jeune sorcier et prit sa baguette de Sureau. Il fit un long balayage devant lui avec elle et après quelques instants, il sut ce qu'il devait faire. Du moins, son regard exclusivement focalisé sur l'arbre proche en disait long sur la situation. Il s'en rapprocha délicatement et, sans éveiller les deux animaux endormis, leur jeta à chacun un _Silencio_. Puis il jeta un second sort, inconnu de Harry, sur le chien à la fourrure grise qui le figea complètement sans altérer son état premier. Fin prêt, il rangea sa baguette et édicta des consignes à voix basse :

.

– Harry, à partir de maintenant, tu vas devoir obéir à tous mes ordres, quel qu'ils soient, annonça Dumbledore d'une voix silencieuse.

– Oui, monsieur, affirma le jeune Potter.

– Peu importe ce qu'il va arriver, tu ne devras ni m'interrompre, ni intervenir de manière à perturber mes actions.

– Oui, monsieur, répéta son interlocuteur.

– Veille aussi à ce que ni personne ni quoi que ce soit ne nous empêche de parvenir à notre objectif…

– Oui, monsieur, réitéra le sorcier.

– Très bien, conclut le vieux sorcier. Ce qui va suivre va me demander beaucoup d'énergie et de force pour parvenir à rompre le sortilège de Tom. Son Horcruxe sera davantage à notre portée !

.

Le vieillard se baissa près du Saint-Hubert et le tira délicatement hors de sa niche. Pensant que le sortilège avait été fixé à l'arbre ou au tonneau, voire même proche de cet emplacement, Harry ne dit rien et se contenta d'observer son mentor à l'œuvre. Cependant, il déchanta rapidement lorsque Dumbledore, placé maintenant derrière le chien, releva sa robe et sortit sa deuxième baguette. D'une autre matière que le bois, le jeune homme s'aperçut que malgré son grand âge apparent, celle-ci était toujours tendue et prête pour l'action. Quoiqu'un peu ridée, les sorts qu'elles pouvaient lancer parviendrait sans doute à régler le problème. À la fois éberlué et ébahi par ce matériel inédit, Harry eût néanmoins quelques doutes quant à la méthode utilisée. S'agenouillant par terre, Dumbledore enfourcha d'un coup vif le pauvre Saint-Hubert et inséra son instrument de magie dans l'orifice arrière de l'animal. Sous le coup de la surprise, le chien se réveilla en sursaut et tenta de se débattre, mais le sorcier centenaire le retint de toutes ses forces. Grâce au sortilège de mutisme, l'animal ne put sortir aucun aboiement de sa gueule malgré les ouvertures de sa mâchoire. Pendant les quatre minutes qui suivirent, Harry resta bouche bée devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : avec un mouvement de va-et-vient, Dumbledore pénétrait le chien avec sa baguette en poussant des gémissements de plainte. Du moins, c'est qu'il souhaitait entendre car ses courtes bouffées d'oxygène exprimait davantage un vice caché en train d'être satisfait plutôt que l'annulation d'un puissant sort. Le jeune homme fut si concentré sur ce qui se passait devant lui qu'il se demanda à un moment pourquoi il ne détournait pas le regard. Même s'il survivait à la bataille finale contre Voldemort, il ne saurait dire si ce souvenir s'effacerait de sa mémoire ou pas… Au pire, il utiliserait la Pensine de Dumbledore.

.

– Le sortilège de Tom est très puissant, suffoqua ce dernier. S'il y a bien… Aff… Une chose dont je peux… Hin, hin… Te certifier, c'est que cette magie est… Huuunnn ! Très puissante…

.

À bout de souffle, le vieux sorcier peinait à aligner ses mots. Quant au chien, il grattait à présent au sol pour espérer échapper à la prise du sorcier. En vain. Tout ce qu'il arriva à faire fut de regarder Harry avec des yeux remplis de tristesse et de pitié. Le jeune homme voulut intervenir car la situation était plus que particulière et dérangeante, mais son mentor lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le déranger. Tout autour, rien ne vint les perturber. Les bruits à moitié étouffés du vieillard ne semblaient pas avoir réveillés les personnes aux alentours. En revanche, sans que Harry ne le vit, un renard et un homme apparurent à la lisière de la forêt et observèrent l'étrange spectacle qui se déroulait. Entre l'étonnement et le dégoût, ils se firent surprendre dans le dos par un second homme à la barbe noir. Avec pour seul vêtement une casquette noire de capitaine arborant un symbole d'ancre et des bandes jaunes, l'inconnu fort musclé les saisit vigoureusement et les immobilisa grâce à ses ardeurs viriles. D'une voix grave et rauque, l'homme barbu leur glissa d'une voix confiante :

.

– Vous voilà bien tombés, moussaillons !

– Non, par pitié ! Le supplia ShiroKitsu alors que le renard gémit de tout son être. Pas Moulinsart, je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre d'endroit !

– Oh, mais c'est qu'il est impatient, celui-là… Susurra Haddock à lui-même. Mille sabords, vous allez connaître des plaisirs interdits dont vous m'en direz des nouvelles !

.

Et, serrant les deux individus par leur taille, le capitaine les emmena jusqu'à son château en passant par les profondeurs obscures forêt. Son rire malsain, mélangeant aussi bien la joie que l'inquiétude, s'éteignit au fur et à mesure qu'il quitta les lieux. Au loin, sur le chemin de terre qui emmenait jusqu'à la maison où se tenait la levée du sortilège menée par Dumbledore, un troisième individu avait pu voir ces étranges scènes. Bible en main, Bigood se dit qu'effectivement, c'était un peu trop pour le Vatican… Ces événements inconnus à Harry avaient permis de faire passer le temps de quelques minutes. Alors que le Saint-Hubert avait cessé de se débattre, le sorcier centenaire donna un dernier coup de reins avant de s'effondrer complètement à terre. La baguette à nouveau en plein air, il récupérait comme il le pouvait sa respiration. Sans grand succès. Harry se rapprocha alors de son mentor, s'agenouilla en hâte et rapprocha son oreille gauche de sa bouche. Ignorant aussi bien le chien qui commençait à glapir que l'outil magique qui sortait de la robe du sorcier centenaire, il put entendre sa nouvelle requête malgré une voix faible :

.

– Harry… Le sortilège est rompu… Mais de l'eau…

– Oui, professeur ? Demanda ce dernier dans l'incompréhension.

– J'ai besoin de boire de l'eau…

.

En sueur, Dumbledore peinait toujours à énoncer des mots. Sa respiration était longue et une déshydratation de sa gorge fut perceptible. Encore choqué par les précédents gestes du directeur de Poudlard, l'élève se secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et s'exécuta. Sortant sa baguette de son pantalon, il lança un _Aqua Eructo_ en direction de l'orifice de son aîné. Un jet d'eau jaillit alors du bout du bâton et vint entre les lèvres du vieillard. Ce dernier but tant bien que mal, mais il n'y parvint pas entièrement. Usant de ses dernières forces, il se rapprocha brusquement de la pointe de la baguette de Harry et sortit sa langue pour en lécher le bout. Gêné par la tournure que prenait l'hydratation de Dumbledore, le jeune homme tenta de reculer son bâton pour respecter une distance raisonnable, mais il ne parvint qu'à éclabousser son visage avec son jet. Que ce soit aussi bien sur les joues, les sourcils, les yeux ou le front, les projections du liquide n'épargnaient aucun endroit de sa tête ridée, usée par le temps. Finalement, le vieux sorcier finit par s'écrouler complètement à terre, à bout de force… Et de vie. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait, Harry était perturbé. Il arrêta d'abord le flux liquide de sa baguette, qu'il rangea par la suite dans son pantalon, puis il tâta le corps inerte de son mentor. Devenant peu à peu paniqué, il pensa enfin à prendre son pouls pour connaître la vérité. Il fit des tentatives pour ramener Dumbledore parmi les vivants, mais toutes furent inefficaces. Le sortilège de Voldemort avait eu raison de lui, et ce de la manière la plus humiliante qui soit.

.

Le lendemain, le propriétaire du petit terrain et des chiens retrouva ces derniers aux prises avec les deux visiteurs inattendus. Alors que le corps du vieillard était assailli par les deux animaux, dont le Saint-Hubert qui s'attaqua violemment à la baguette devenue molle, le jeune homme pleurait de tout son être sur la dépouille du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Voldemort allait payer pour cet affront ! Ailleurs, des rumeurs courraient à propos des nouveaux garde-chasses du domaine de Moulinsart : encadré par le vigoureux maître des lieux et un prêtre armé d'une sainte Bible, le dénommé ShiroKitsu veillait au grain avec son fidèle renard sur les lieux. Du moins, quand ils n'étaient pas eux-même le gibier du capitaine…


End file.
